An unexpected surprise
by XxAngiexX
Summary: Logon's in London,Rory finds out she's pregnant,What happens next?


What am I going to do

Gilmore Girls Fan-fiction

Chapter 1- Finding out

Logan's Apartment

Rory sat on the couch waiting for the phone to ring, she'd been feeling off for the past couple of days ever since Logan left for London she thought she just missed him but then she started vomiting so she went to the doctor. The doctor took some blood and told her she would call her back when she got the results.

RING RING RING

Rory jumped at the sound of the phone. "Hello" she answered. "Hello Ms. Gilmore this is DR. Corday I got your tests results in and congratulation's your pregnant." "Ow my god" Rory answered very shocked to here the news it crossed her mind that she could be pregnant but she didn't think she really was. "Ow and before I forget make sure you make an appointment for next month and you seem to be about 10 weeks.

"Ok thank you."

"Your welcome, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Rory hung up the phone and dialed Logan's number "Hi you've reached Logan leave a message." Came the voice of Logan's answering machine.

"Hi Logan It's me we need to talk I got some news just know that I need to

Share with you so please call me back."

After leaving Logan the message Rory got up and saw it was 5:30 and she needed to be at her grandparents in an hour so she got ready and left.

Gilmore mansion

Rory got out of her car and rang the door bell.

"Hello" answered the maid.

"Hi I'm Rory Gilmore Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are expecting me."

"Come on in Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room."

"Thank you."

Rory walked into the living room and saw her grandparents and mom.

"Hi grandma, grandpa, mom." Rory said

"Hi Rory" greeted Richard.

"Hi sweat" greeted her mom

"Hello Rory, have you gained weight?" Emily asked starring at Rory's stomach which made Lorelai and Richard look to. Rory looked down and saw a little but defined bump sticking out and was easy to see since the dress was snug on her stomach. Noticing the bump Lorelai immediately knew what it was and tried to help Rory out.

" Come on mom it doesn't matter."

"Lorelai I was just asking Rory a question"

"Yes but." Lorelai got cut off by Rory.

" It's ok mom you don't have to defend me they would find out sooner or later."

"Find out what? Have you and Logan broken up, and you eaten a lot of sweets so that's why you've gained weight?" Emily asked

" No grandma Logan and I haven't broken up I would have liked to tell Logan first but I'm not. I went to the doctor and she took some blood. My results came back and I'm 10 weeks pregnant."

The whole room went silent you could here a pin drop. Emily and Richard were pale white and Lorelai was steaming mad. Rory was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

"If you didn't want this to happen why you weren't careful?" Emily asked

"We were very careful." Rory answered.

"Well not careful enough I see." Emily said.

"You know what grandma I'm I know this wasn't the best time to get pregnant but you know what I'm happy about this. So you guys can be mad at me but nothing is going to change the fact that I'm pregnant.

DING DONG

After Rory said that the door bell went off and Logan came walking into the living room.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Rory asked

"I got off the plane and I got your message so I had Frank take me here. Emily Richard I'm sorry for just barging in like this but do you mind if I speak to Rory?"

No body answered Logan they just kept giving him dirty looks. Knowing they weren't going to answer Rory got up and led Logan to the patio. Once the door was closed Emily spoke.

"He better not hurt her or I'm going to kill him."

"I'm going to kill him if he hurt's her or not." Richard said speaking for the first time since hearing the news.

Once they were on the patio Rory got very nervous and Logan started asking questions.

"Was it me or were they not happy to see me?"

"It wasn't you" Rory answered.

"What did you need to tell me?" Logan asked.

"First how's London?"

"Horrible, is that all you wanted to know?"

"No"

"Come on Ace you can tell me."

"I went to the doctor because I was feeling under the weather and she drew some blood."

"Ace is you ok are it serious."

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing that won't go away for nine months."

"Ace what do you mean?" Logan asked.

But before she could answer realization hit Logan.

"Are you pregnant?"

Rory couldn't speak so all she did was nod having his question answered and his worries gone he picked Rory up and twirled her around.

"Logan put me down." Rory said

He put her down and kissed her passionately. Rory surprised by his actions stumbled back.


End file.
